


Rouge gorge

by Melie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Community: 31_jours, Français | French, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-06
Updated: 2005-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimblee quitte le repère pour une sortie matinale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rouge gorge

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

Première sortie matinale. Il réalise que ça lui manquait. Enfin, tout lui manquait en fait, il aurait du s'en douter.

Il fait un peu froid, mais il n'en a rien à faire. Ou... peut-être si. Quand on a froid, qu'est-ce qu'on demande ? Un peu de chaleur humaine.

Et l'incarnation de la chaleur humaine se trouve juste à quelques pas de lui. Quelle chance, décidément.

Kimblee ne sursaute même pas lorsque la main se pose sur son épaule. Décevant : il ne reste même pas un réflexe après la prison. Mais peut-être était-ce lui qui faisait sursauter les autres, après tout...

Il se contente de prendre la main et de l'enlever. Et récolte un bras autour de sa taille.

"Bonjour..., susurre Greed à son oreille.

\- Bonne nuit."

Sans doute n'est-il pas du genre "café-croissant" dès le matin. Sans doute. Greed le voit plutôt du genre "boum-dégage". La preuve.

Boum, d'accord. Mais dégage, jamais.

"On écoute le chant des oiseaux, monsieur l'alchimiste ?

\- Déjà recomposé ?

\- Tu n'as déjà plus peur ?"

L'alchimiste en question hausse les épaules.

"Ce n'était que de la surprise."

Un oiseau chante. L'ancien militaire lève les yeux vers lui.

"Rouge-gorge, diagnostique-t-il froidement.

\- Pardon ?

\- Rien.

\- Tu as dit quelque chose, pourtant.

\- Possible.

\- 'Rouge-gorge', c'est ça ? Et comment tu le sais ?

\- Ca se voit.

\- Pourtant il n'y a aucun oiseau visible aux alentours...

\- Je le sais, point."

L'homonculus sourit. Un passionné des oiseaux ? Ou simplement un connaisseur ? Ce n'est pas le genre, pourtant, du peu qu'il a pu en constater...

"Ton père...

\- Pardon ?

\- Ton père, est-ce qu'il..."

Boum. Sujet dangereux, apparemment.

Mais Greed aime le danger.

"Tu n'aimes pas parler de tes par..."

Il ne lui laisse même pas finir sa phrase.

Lorsque Greed est recomposé, le rouge-gorge chante toujours, et Kimblee est rentré dans le bar.

Sujet difficile, donc.


End file.
